


We're Just Friend, but...

by eL27



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Friends With Benefits, Idols, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Out of Character, Roommates, Uta no Prince-sama References, Yaoi, top Ittoki Otoya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Just Otoya and Tokiya doing something nasty.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	We're Just Friend, but...

**based on this meme:**

**\--------------------**

Ichinose Tokiya dan Ittoki Otoya sudah berteman sejak lama. Sejak mereka masih menjadi siswa di Saotome Gakuen hingga kini mereka berdua tergabung dalam grup idol jebolan Saotome Gakuen, STARISH, bersama lima _member_ lainnya.

Saotome Gakuen memberikan fasilitas berupa kamar asrama untuk siswa-siswinya, Tokiya dan Otoya pun kebetulan menjadi roommate selama tiga tahun mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus untuk melahirkan idol-idol baru yang masih muda dan berbakat. Bahkan hingga mereka sudah lulus dari sekolah, kemudian menjadi idol terkenal seperti saat ini mereka tetap memilih menjadi roommate di dorm mereka yang baru.

Sejak debut STARISH, kegiatan mereka sangatlah padat. Hanya beberapa hari saja mereka bisa mendapatkan _day off_ atau libur. Seperti hari ini, Tokiya dan Otoya sama-sama mendapatkan hari libur. Dibandingkan melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan lain, mereka berdua lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar _dorm_ mereka.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk menonton film bersama, namun pada akhirnya keduanya justru sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Tidak menghiraukan suara aktor film yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi kamar mereka.

“Otoya, coba lihat ini!” seru Tokiya tiba-tiba sedikit mencondongkan ponselnya ke arah Otoya.

“Apa?” tanya Otoya. Ia menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Tokiya. Bahkan sangat dekat.

“ _Preview single_ terbaru Kotobuki- _senpai_ sudah keluar,” ucap Tokiya.

Mereka berdua lantas mendengarkan bersama lagu baru milik _senpai_ -nya itu. Kotobuki Reiji dan grupnya, QUARTET NIGHT, senior mereka di dunia _entertainment_ yang juga dulunya jebolan Saotome Gakuen. QUARTET NIGHT baru saja mengeluarkan pengumuman mengenai _single_ baru setiap _member_ -nya dan minggu ini adalah giliran Reiji yang mendapatkan _preview_ pertama kali.

“Wahhh, Rei- _chan_ keren sekali! Aku suka lagunya. Tidak sabar ingin mendengar lagu member QUARTET NIGHT yang lainnya!” seru Otoya bersemangat.

Tokiya mengangguk. “Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan para _senpai,_ kan? Kita harus berjuang lebih keras setelah ini!” tukas Tokiya.

Otoya mengangguk lagi. “Hum!! STARISH tidak akan kalah dengan QUARTET NIGHT tentu saja!” balas Otoya.

Keduanya kemudian sama-sama terdiam menikmati _preview_ lagu Reiji yang lain. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Tokiya merasa terganggu dengan deru napas Otoya yang menerpa daerah sekitar tengkuknya. Tokiya sedikit menoleh dan terkejut ketika wajah Otoya sudah sangat dekat dengan tengkuknya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Otoya!” tukas Tokiya menjauhkan wajah Otoya dari sekitar tengkuknya.

Otoya menatap Tokiya sekilas, “Tokiya wangi sekali. Aku suka!” tukas Otoya yang kemudian berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke tengkuk Tokiya. Namun belum sempat Otoya berhasil, Tokiya sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

“Jangan macam-macam!” peringat Tokiya, “jauhkan wajahmu dariku!” tukasnya kemudian.

“Tapi Tokiya wangi sekali. Aku ingin mencium baumu lagi!” tukas Otoya.

“Tidak! Jangan macam-macam!” seru Tokiya kemudian duduk bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Otoya kemudian kembali fokus pada ponsel miliknya.

Otoya mencebikkan bibirnya ketika melihat Tokiya yang duduk menjauh darinya. “ _Ne, ne,_ Tokiya.” Otoya memanggil.

“Hmm?” Tokiya hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Otoya.

“Aku ingin mencium Tokiya. Boleh?” tanya Otoya yang membuat Tokiya terkejut, kedua kelopak matanya melebar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh menatap Otoya di sebelahnya.

“Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Tokiya.

“Aku ingin mencium Tokiya. Boleh, ya!” tukas Otoya.

Tokiya mengernyit. “Jangan meminta yang anehaneh!” tukasnya.

“Aku, kan, hanya minta cium!” balas Otoya.

“Tidak!” seru Tokiya tegas.

“Ayolah, Tokiya! Aku penasaran ingin berciuman dengan Tokiya!” tukas Otoya memohon.

“Tidak!” lagi-lagi Tokiya menolak dengan tegas.

“Tokiyaaaa~” Tokiya melirik ke sebelahnya. Otoya terlihat memasang ekspresi layaknya anak anjing minta dikasihani. “Boleh ya, sekali saja!” tukas Otoya masih membujuk Tokiya.

Tokiya diam. Ia tidak ingin menanggapi permintaan Otoya. Namun semakin Tokiya mendiamkan Otoya, Otoya semakin merengek pada Tokiya hingga membuat Tokiya sebal dan menyerah.

“Hanya sekali!” tukas Tokiya akhirnya.

Otoya tersenyum lebar, tanpa menunggu lama Otoya langsung menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Tokiya. Tanpa aba-aba, Otoya langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tokiya. Tokiya yang tidak siap dengan aksi Otoya berusaha mendorong tubuh Otoya. Otoya yang tidak mau kalah sengaja menangkap tangan Tokiya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Tokiya agar berbaring di atas sofa.

Tanpa menunggu siap atau tidaknya Tokiya, Otoya langsung menggerakkan bibirnya. Kedua bibir yang awalnya hanya sekedar menempel, kini bergerak saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Tokiya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti permainan Otoya, semakin Tokiya berusaha menolak, justru Otoya menjadi semakin berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bunyi kecipak saling melumat bibir samar terdengar. Sesekali lenguhan pelan ikut terdengar ketika Otoya dengan sengaja menghisap atau menggigit kecil bibir Tokiya. Tidak lama kemudian Otoya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, bibir Tokiya yang memerah dan bengkak terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Otoya.

Tokiya melirik Otoya yang berada di atasnya. “Sudah, kan?” tanya Tokiya sedikit menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Berusaha menutupi semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

“Mau lagi!” seru Otoya.

Tokiya mendelik, “jangan bercanda!” serunya, “menyingkir dari atasku!” tukas Tokiya berusaha mendorong bahu Otoya agar menyingkir dari atasnya.

“Tidak mau!” seru Otoya, kali ini ia kembali menangkap kedua tangan Tokiya dan menahannya di atas kepala Tokiya.

“Jangan macam-macam, Otoya!” tukas Tokiya memperingati.

Otoya tidak terlihat takut dengan ancaman Tokiya. Ia melirik bagian bawah Tokiya dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adanya gundukan samar di balik celana Tokiya.

“Tokiya yakin tidak mau lebih? Bagian sini berkata lain loh!” tukas Otoya dengan sengaja meremas gundukan yang terlihat di celana Tokiya.

Tokiya mendelik terkejut, kemudian tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara desahan ketika lagi-lagi Otoya sengaja meremas penisnya di balik celana agak keras. “O-Oto-ya!” Tokiya berusaha memperingati Otoya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun di mata Otoya, tatapan Tokiya yang sekarang justru terlihat menggodanya.

Tokiya tidak tahu kapan Otoya berhasil melepaskan celananya, tahu-tahu bagian bawahnya sudah telanjang dan merasakan dinginnya AC yang menyapa kulitnya. Tokiya melenguh lagi, tangan Otoya masih aktif bergerak naik-turun di batang penisnya, memberikan kenikmatan pada Tokiya yang hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. “Ot-Oto-ya— AAHHH!” napas Tokiya tidak beraturan, dadanya kembang kempis. Ia tidak pernah merasakan selelah ini ketika mendapatkan pelepasan karena masturbasi.

“Hehe, Tokiya keluar banyak juga, ya?” tanya Otoya tersenyum memperlihatkan tangannya sendiri yang terdapat banyak sperma Tokiya di sana.

Tokiya melirik sedikit, ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi ucapan Otoya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha mengatur ritme napasnya sendiri. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Tokiya kembali dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Tokiya sontak membuka kelopak matanya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Otoya sedang berusaha melonggarkan lubang analnya menggunakan jarinya yang sebelumnya sudah kotor oleh sperma Tokiya.

“Ap-apa ya-yang k-kau la-laku-kan, Ot-Otoya!?” tanya Tokiya terbata. Ia mendesis ketika Otoya dengan sengaja memasukkan jari kedua ke dalam anusnya. “Ot-Otoya...”

“Sssttt, Tokiya tenang saja, nanti juga terbiasa, kok!” tukas Otoya yang membuat Tokiya mendelik tidak suka.

Tenaga Tokiya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, di bawah Otoya ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat apa yang sahabatnya lakukan pada dirinya. Tokiya berjengit kaget, juga mendesah keras ketika merasakan Otoya menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif di dalam dirinya. Tokiya melirik, Otoya tampak tersenyum puas ketika melihat Tokiya memberikan reaksi yang sedemikian rupa.

“Ah, di sana, ya?” tanya Otoya tersenyum lebar. Ia lantas mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam Tokiya kemudian berjalan menuju laci meja miliknya. Tokiya sendiri masih terbaring lemas di atas sofa, sesekali ia melirik Otoya yang tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci.

Otoya kembali menghampiri Tokiya tidak lama kemudian, ia membawa sebuah botol lube di tangannya. Tokiya reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Otoya ketika tiba-tiba Otoya menggendongnya bak menggendong tuan putri.

“Kita pindah ke ranjang, ya. Di sofa tidak bisa bergerak leluasa,” ucap Otoya. Tokiya hanya diam membiarkan Otoya yang kemudian membaringkan tubuh Tokiya perlahan di atas ranjang.

“Mau apa kau?” tanya Tokiya pada Otoya.

Otoya tersenyum lebar, ia menundukkan wajahnya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Tokiya. “Seks tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tokiya terlalu seksi dan sayang jika melewatkan kesempatan ini,” jawab Otoya tidak tahu malu.

“Menjauh dariku!” tukas Tokiya berusaha bangun, namun dengan cepat Otoya menahannya.

“Ayolah Tokiya, sekali ini saja! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi! Peraturan _idol_ yang tidak boleh terlibat percintaan membuatku frustasi!” tukas Otoya.

“Kau bisa cari wanita panggilan jika kau mau melakukan itu!” tukas Tokiya.

Otoya menggeleng tegas. “Tidak mau! Aku mau Tokiya saja!” tukas Otoya balik.

“Kau gila!” tukas Tokiya.

Otoya tersenyum lagi, “tidak apa-apa aku gila, yang penting aku bisa melakukan seks dengan Tokiya.” Otoya berucap.

Otoya tidak menanggapi Tokiya lagi, ia kemudian sibuk membasahi penisnya sendiri yang sudah tegang menggunakan cairan _lube._ Puas membuat miliknya berdiri, Otoya lantas berganti mengoleskan _lube_ ke lubang anal Tokiya. Tokiya berjengit ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian bawahnya.

“Ot-Oto-ya...” desahan Tokiya mulai terdengar, membuat Otoya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Otoya mulai memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anal Tokiya. “A-AAHHH—” Tokiya mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tokiya juga bisa mendengar suara desahan Otoya di atasnya yang berusaha memasukkan lebih dalam penisnya ke dalam Tokiya.

“AAAHHH—NGGHHH—” Tokiya melebarkan kelopak matanya lebar-lebar ketika tiba-tiba Otoya menghentakkan penisnya masuk secara paksa ke dalam lubang Tokiya. Tokiya merasa penuh.

Setelah merasa Tokiya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan miliknya, Otoya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Otoya merasa puas ketika melihat penisnya yang keluarmasuk lubang anal Tokiya juga ketika melihat wajah Tokiya yang sangat berantakan di bawahnya. Suara desahan Tokiya setiap kali Otoya menumbuk titik kenikmatan Tokiya juga menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Otoya semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

“OT-OTOYA AK-AKU—AHHH—KE-KE-LU—”

“Keluarkan saja, Tokiya,” bisik Otoya kemudian menjilati daun telinga Tokiya. Otoya bisa merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan ketat oleh lubang Tokiya sebelum akhirnya Tokiya kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujung penisnya.

Dada Tokiya naik-turun, ia sangat lelah setelah mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua.

“Sekarang giliranku, ya,” bisik Otoya lagi. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Tokiya, Otoya semakin cepat gerakan pinggulnya, penisnya keluar-masuk lubang Tokiya yang membuat Tokiya kembali mendesah hebat. Apalagi ketika berkali-kali Otoya sengaja menumbuk di titik kenikmatan yang sama. Otoya mendesah keras, ia hampir sampai puncak kenikmatannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Otoya akhirnya sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Ia menyemburkan banyak sekali cairan sperma di dalam tubuh Tokiya.

Tokiya memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan ketika Otoya memenuhi tubuhnya untuk pertama kali.

Otoya mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Tokiya begitu merasakan semua spermanya sudah keluar, ia berbaring di samping Tokiya.

“Kau tidak memakai kondom!” tukas Tokiya. Walaupun ia protes, namun sebenarnya ia menikmatinya juga.

“Mana sempat, aku sudah tidak tahan!” balas Otoya.

Tokiya mendengus, ia meringis kecil ketika merasakan sensasi perih di bagian bawahnya ketika ia bergerak. Ia menunduk, melihat bagaimana cairan sperma Otoya yang merembes keluar dari lubang analnya.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Otoya ketika melihat Tokiya berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.

“Mandi,” balas Tokiya.

“Tunggu dulu. Aku mau lagi!” tukas Otoya yang membuat Tokiya mendelik menatap tajam Otoya.

“Kalau kau mau lagi, gunakan tanganmu sendiri!” tukas Tokiya.

Otoya cemberut, “ayolah, Tokiya... Kita, kan, teman,” ucap Otoya.

Tokiya mendengus, “mana ada teman yang melakukan seks dengan temannya sendiri!” tukas Tokiya.

“Ada! Kita!” tukas Otoya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tokiya lagi-lagi mendengus, tanpa membalas ucapan Otoya, ia bersusah payah berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

“Tokiya, aku ikut!” seru Otoya segera menyusul Tokiya.

“Tidak! Keluar sana!” usir Tokiya.

“Kita sudah lama tidak mandi bersama,” ucap Otoya.

“Tidak! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu!” tukas Tokiya.

“Hmm...” Otoya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jarinya di dagu, “seks di kamar mandi tidak ada salahnya dicoba!” tukasnya. Otoya tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat ia kemudian menggendong tubuh Tokiya sebelum Tokiya berhasil menghindar.

“Turunkan aku!” tukas Tokiya. “Otoya, jangan macammacam!” peringat Tokiya lagi.

“Aku tidak mau macam-macam. Hanya satu macam

saja, kok. Mau seks lagi dengan Tokiya.”

“OTOYA!”

**SELESAI**


End file.
